The Young Leader
The Young Leader 'is the ninth episode of season 2 of Legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the pride lands. Plot ''Coming soon! Controversy Coming soon! Transcript (episode starts with Annika going to Mhina Legends) Annika: hi, who are you? Mhina: (playing a game of cards with Kopa) Oh. Hi. Annika: hi ,im Annika and im pegasus like my sister Brietta do you know Brietta? Kopa: No. (Yun mibu ran over to mhina) Yun mibu: Mhina. There a little Leopon, Leopard and two lions in the den looking for food Brietta:where's Mhina? Annika: we should find Mhina and Kion Elena:yeah Coming soon! Kion cleared his throat. “I’m fascinated by you, Mhina. I don’t want to hide it anymore.” Kion said. Mhina’s expression softened. “You understand me so well. I feel like I can be myself with you.” Mhina said. He moved closer, and settled down beside Kion. “I’ve grown so much since we met. You bring out the best in me.” Kion said. “It feels like I’ve known you my whole life. I feel complete when I’m standing beside you.” Mhina said. “We make a good team.” Kion said. “Yeah, we do.” Mhina said. :'Mhina: ' How are we so different, and still so much the same? :'Kion: ' Why do I start smilin', when I hear your name? :'''Mhina: At times I think you could be, a reflection of me :Kion: Still there's something deeper :Kion and Mhina: More than what we see There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear we're of the same pride :Kion: Seems like I have grown up So much since I met you :Mhina: Like it's been forever But, everyday is new :Kion and Mhina: There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear we're of the same pride :Mhina: You have the energy and drive to take command :Kion: You have the patience I always wish I had :Kion and Mhina: There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide :Kion: 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear :Mhina: 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear :Kion and Mhina: We're of the same pride Characters * The Lion Guard ** Kion ** Bunga ** Fuli ** Beshte ** Anga ** Ono ** Mhina * Pridelanders ** Timon (mentioned) ** Pumbaa (mentioned) ** Simba (mentioned) ** Jasiri (mentioned) ** Kinyonga ** Kifaru (mentioned) ** Shabaha ** Basi ** Nala (mentioned) ** Tazama ** Kasi ** Imara ** Vitani ** Askari (Spirit) ** Mhina's Ancestor (Spirit) ** Uhuro ** Kabili ** Malkia ** Uzima ** Little Leopon * Night Pride ** Rani ** Baliyo ** Surak ** Nirmala ** Janna ** Kingiza Antagonists * Kiburi * Ora * Putra * Tamka * Nduli Trivia * This episode contains the most flashbacks so far. * When mhina got bitten by ora their was visible blood around the injury. Make it the fifth time blood was shown in the series. * Some Readers complained about mhina portrayal of being in a Same gender relationship and that it Ruined the character. The episode was removed due to complaints about Mhina's portrayal. At the point in time it's unknown if princess ava15 will add the episode back. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes